


Observations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil reflects on the changes he's observed in Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 18 June 2006  
> Word Count: 723  
> Date in Calendar: 19 June 2006  
> Summary: Gil reflects on the changes he's observed in Sara.  
> Warnings: Once you've gotten past the idea of two women together, there's not much left…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Marg Helgenberger.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd intended for there to be smut in this. I had all sorts of ideas for it. And then my muses pretty much told me where I could shove that smut. Tho' I suspect that's because I was foolish enough to start the story from Gil's POV, which then stayed that way when Sara and Sofia decided against sex… *shrugs*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, because they never stop surprising me…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/), as usual...

  


"Grissom, I need the next two days off, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

I blinked in confusion at the brunette lounging in my doorway. There was something about her smile that made me feel almost voyeuristic. She sauntered into my office and actually started to shut the door behind her. At the last second, she left it open and I felt my head turn slightly to the side, studying her as she approached me. Perhaps if I treated her like a crime scene, I'd understand this change in her personality better.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied finally as she sank into the chair across from me. "But, Sara, you know I can't guarantee anything if someone else has the time off."

She graced me with a rather disgusted look and began to tick the points off on the fingers of one hand. "You and I both know that there are four competent CSIs on this team, you and me excluded. We've been rather slow of late. Hell, all of the shifts have been slow lately. And before you say it, I know I may well have just jinxed us. I'm already maxed out on overtime. And I've got more vacation time built up than is healthy for a normal person. Though I must admit the thought of taking it all at once is rather tempting." Again, there was that secretive, seductive smile that made the room seem very small and constricting. Even if it wasn't aimed at me.

Perhaps that was a blessing in disguise.

"Come on, Grissom." The familiar voice drifted in from my doorway, and I wasn't at all surprised to see Sofia leaning on my doorframe, posed almost identically to what Sara had done in that spot. "The rest of the team doesn't have any time off, and you know she's overworking herself again."

As if to soften the harshness of her words, she flashed a bright smile at Sara, who turned around to echo that smile tenfold. Okay, my office was definitely too enclosed for this supernova building between them. I shook my head to clear it of the carnal images rising up about these two women, and pulled up the departmental vacation calendar. Anything to occupy my brain besides the looks they were tossing each other.

Getting together with Sofia had benefited Sara greatly. I couldn't believe the transformation that had come over my previously geeky protégé. In the time she'd been dating Sofia, Sara had drastically cut her overtime living in the lab. Not to mention the actual color creeping into her wardrobe, and the smiles. She was utterly beautiful when she smiled. And I knew I was a multiple offender in not taking a shot at something with Sara. It wouldn't have worked out, we're too similar…or at least we were before Sofia came into our lives.

"No, you're right," I finally said, a touch of regret tingeing my words. "You've got the next two days off. Just make sure you hand off anything important to someone else, okay?"

Sara snorted in response, but turned a thankful smile on me. "Already taken care of, Griss." She stood up and headed toward the door, toward the woman that obviously completed the missing part of her. Stopping at the door, Sara turned to face me again. "I really appreciate this, you know. I mean, I know it was last minute and all, but…" She paused, and I could see by the look on her face that she was searching for the right words. Sofia's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present again. "Thank you, Gil."

And with that, they walked out the door and down the hall, Sofia's hand still resting on Sara's shoulder. Curious, I stood and made my way to the door to watch them walk away. Sofia's hand slid down to rest on Sara's upper arm, an accommodation that allowed Sara to rest her head against Sofia's shoulder. Just before they turned the corner and moved out of my line of sight, Sofia leaned over to press her lips to Sara's hair. I could see the soft smile that lit her face from the emotional bond they shared. My genuine joy at Sara's happiness quashed the sudden flare of jealousy, and I returned to my work.


End file.
